


It All Started With A...

by RedGiraffes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGiraffes/pseuds/RedGiraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Bruce Banner become roommates by chance, become friends and have fun with science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I am doing. No, really. I have way to much work to do and my own degree to focus on, but I guess I'm just so enamored with college I have to put fictional characters through it too. So, seeing how this is being written out of my non-existant time, which is only going to decrease as I get further along academically, I'm not sure when or how or anything about writing and editing and completing this. 
> 
> Anyways, no decided relationships though there will probably be one. Or several. No definite plot too.

Bruce Banner's first impression of Tony Stark was less than ideal.

 

 Bruce had just arrived to the residence hall, having signed in and gotten his key, met the RA, and been shown to his room. His room was a double, although a private person he assumed that having a roommate would prevent him from getting overly lonely. He had flown into Massachusetts's just that morning; luckily all of his belonging fit within the allotted two suitcases and a carry-on. His room was on the third floor, and all the rooms on his wing had names posted on the doors with various cartoon monsters on them. He stopped at 313; Bruce was written on a big green monster, while Tony was written on a red winged monster. First he knocked, and then entered.

 

The room was as to be expected. The floor was carpeted, the walls were white, and the lighting was bright. However, what was not to be expected was the roommate. Not that he was there at the moment, but his stuff was. He had his items covering 75% of the room, his bed was covered with clothing and electronics, a huge coffee maker was placed on his dresser, his desk was covered in books and speakers, towels were on the floor, all of his belongings just seems to have exploded past his side of the room.

 

Bruce took a deep breath in, and released. He didn't need that space anyways, he would be more than fine with the space left from the roommate.

 

Slowly but surely, Bruce carefully unpacked his belonging, refolding and organized his clothes, hanging up his professional and nicer clothes in the small closet, putting all of his personal items in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He really didn't have much, he wouldn't even have to go out to the store later to go get more organizing equipment. Everything fit just fine. After his bed was made, he laid down quietly and fell asleep.

 

Briefly at least, it seemed as though Tony came bounding into the room as soon as he closed his eyes. Startle, Bruce sat up wide-eyed. Tony smiled at him.

 

"Hey! Tony Stark, nice to meet you! Bruce Banner I take it? Well, I mean obviously, why else would you have moved in? Anyways, wow is that all you have? Where's your pillow at? Woah how'd you get all your stuff to fit!  I can't get everything to fit no matter how much I tried. Electrical Engineering major, by the way, and you? And before you even ask, yeah yeah, my family owns Stark Industries. Blah blah blah. Where're your parents at? Shopping no doubt. I've got to run, people to meet, things to do, places to see! Anyways, it was nice to meet you! I'll catch you later!" Tony said, grabbing some items of his desk. Bruce just stared at him as he walked out the door.

 

“Actually, hey Bruce! You don’t look like your doing much, come on with me!” Tony said as he bounded back in, grabbing Bruce’s forearm and pulling him off the bed.

 

“This’ll be a lot more fun than sitting alone in a dorm room or doing stupid ice breakers. I swear. “

 

“But…. Shoes?”

 

“You don’t need shoes for this, no just follow me!”

 

Bruce clumsily staggered after Tony just down the hall, to the residence hall bathroom.

 

“Tony, what are we doing here?”

 

“Shh you’ll see.”

 

Tony took some things out of his pocket as he approached the shower stalls. Little round devices that he clipped on to the showerhead. Another smaller device that he clipped on to the shower handle.

 

“It’s motion activated, you see? As soon as the handle turns on, it’ll act on the speaker clipped to the shower head.”

 

“But what does that do?”

 

“Oh, nothing important. Just some lewd comments, but hopefully enough to startle some people while they are showering.”

 

Bruce stared at him for a moment, as Tony we to the next shower stall to do the same thing.

 

“But why?”

 

“I had the technology to do it, so why not?”

 

Bruce just sat there silently and watched Tony work. Nobody entered the bathroom, everyone probably too busy with move in.

 

“So I’m going to this party tonight, wanna be my plus one?” Tony asked, wagging his eyebrows at Bruce. Bruce just stared at him.

 

“No thanks.”

 

“But it’ll be fun!” Tony whined, “There’ll be hot girls, hot guys, and booze! How can you say no?”

 

“How old are you again? Aren’t you just a freshman?”

 

“Eh, 15, 16 give or take a year.”

 

“What?” Bruce asked, startled. He did look on the younger side, now that he mentioned it. Still, 15? In college? At MIT? That’s just crazy.

 

“Yeah, I already burned through all the high school subjects so college was the obvious next step. How old are you, Brucey?”

 

“17. Don’t call me Brucey.”

 

“Awww, fine. How about…  B-Man?”

 

“No.”

 

“Brucey gooesy? BB? Roomate? Bru? C? What?”

 

“Just Bruce is fine, thanks.” Bruce sand, wrinkling his nose at the thought of being call Brucey goosey.

 

“Fine, fine, Ban-man. I’ll think of something, just you wait.”

 

They sat in silence for a few as Tony finished up the last showerhead.

 

“Should you really be going to a college party at your age?” Bruce asked gently, trying not to overstep his boundaries. Tony paused for a moment before he answered.

 

“Thanks for the concern, Banner, but I’ll be fine. With a face like this? The ladies are going to love me.”

 

* * *

The next time Bruce saw Tony, it was when he stumbled in completely drunk at 3 A.M. 

"Tony. You need to go to bed." 

"Mnot tired."

"Go. To. Sleep." Bruce said, as he glared at Tony. Tony sat down on the floor, leaned on his desk, and fell asleep immediately. 

Bruce took in a shaky breath, as he settled in for what turned out to be a restless night of sleep. It is going to be a long year. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah I don't know. If anyone actually likes this let me know, I probably won't continue this otherwise. Just had to get the thought off my mind so I can concentrate on school work.


End file.
